


Mr. Frodo

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: by OnlyEyesHow Frodo really feels about Sam calling him Mr. Frodo
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee
Kudos: 3
Collections: Least Expected





	Mr. Frodo

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters unfortunately and i have no money so please don't sue me  
> Feedback: yes please  
> Story Notes: * -* is Frodo's inner self there is a second story that comes after this but i am still working on it so i will post it when its done
> 
> This is my basic idea but should I add to it change it? I need advice- this is a work in progress and is subject to change

'Mr. Frodo is there anything else I can do in the garden before I leave?' He called me Mr. Frodo, god every time he says they I get butterflies, I am a gentle hobbit but it makes me feel so, so powerful. I don't know why it makes me feel superior but it does, it makes me want to do things to Sam, ungodly things that I can't speak of even in my mind. 'No Sam that will be all for today,'

'Well good night Mr. Frodo' He has never called me Frodo I want him. I mean I want him to consider me a friend but I feel like I am a teacher or something, hey... no stop bad evil wrong thoughts. He is your friend stop thinking of him in any other way!

Next Day

'I am finished Mr. Frodo anything else?' I have to tell him how I feel but how should I put it...

'Yes Sam, come inside a moment,' I said opening the door more to allow his warm, hot body...stop it! to slip inside. 'Come into the kitchen and take a seat, tea?'

'No Mr. Frodo I'm fine.'

'Alright' I murmured sitting down - god he is amazing I just want to lay him on the the table - stop it, stop it! I was talking not only to my heart but to my growing erection, but neither would listen. ' I have to ask you Sam, why do you call me Mr. Frodo?' 'Is there a problem with me calling you that?' 'Well no, it's just that when you call me that (thought - besides the fact that it makes me want you more every time you say it) it makes me feel like I am your superior or a teacher or something.' 'Oh I'm sorry Mr. Frodo it's just that well you are superior, to me anyway I am just a gardener and I feel you deserve more respect than just Frodo, also you the older and the elders usually have a Mr.,if they are male of course, in front of their names.'

'Sam I may be your elder but I am not superior to you my friend we are equal' His superior - dominator stop stop! 'Well alright, Frodo, but may I call you Mr. Frodo I have become so accustomed to it.'

'Yes I guess you may' as long as I can learn to control myself when you say it.

'Well it is getting dark and I must be going, the Gaffer is expecting me so well, good night Mr. Frodo.'

'Good night Sam, I'll see you tomorrow.' Well now that's settled, if I could only tell him how I feel all would be right with the world. Sam's right it is getting dark I should probably get to bed, if not to sleep then at least to calm the heat sturring in my loins... 


End file.
